


Sovereign of Prophecy

by Cairadawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairadawn/pseuds/Cairadawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is not a normal seventeen year old, nor does she have the normal teenage issues to deal with.  Follow her as she finds those that will help her live up to her expectations.  As Bella fills the role that she was born to fill someone else fills theirs and comes to stand in aid of Bella and all she holds dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sovereign of Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a prologue. As the chapters continue they will jump around a bit, but will soon settle.
> 
> Characters belong to Ms Meyers, but this plot bunny belongs to me and my ADD.

     I was in search of place I could be alone, where there is no one to watch me cry, as I drive past on my way back to my hotel.   No one to inform the front desk when they heard me scream as the pain ripped through me.  No one to shy away from as my emotions took over.  Soon, I pulled into a secluded forest park and ran.  I ran as fast as I could from my car into the woods, tree trunks whipping past me as I went.  I needed some place that I could vent, alone.  As my tears started streaming down my cheeks, I came to a natural made clearing open to the sky allowing the moon to bathe it in its light..   


     “Why have you forsaken me?” I yelled, my face to the moon when I reached the center of the clearing.  “Really, what have I done to be treated like this?  I have done everything in my power to fulfill the  prophecy; never once thinking about myself, only the betterment of the world and those in it.   
  
     “I know that for the safety of those around me without protection, the true content of my powers and my place in the universe needs to be kept secret.  But why is it that as soon as I start to feel comfortable with myself  the person who calls herself my mother says or does something to send me back to where I started?  Why must I be a labeled a freak to do your biding?” I threw my hands up from my sides, sending a strong concentrated wave of power out around me.  As I crumpled to the ground I became aware that the woods were silent except for the sobs coming from my balled form.   
  
    One would think that having a mental breakdown in the middle of the woods would be dangerous.  No one knows for sure the harm that could befall an innocent in the woods. My shield though, would not allow anyone who thought about hurting me anywhere near me.  My shield was always up, it was instinctual to protect myself; I had no one else to do it after all.     
  
    As I continued to cry I felt myself being lifted from my position on the ground.  I started to struggle against the unknown arms holding me.  No matter how hard I struggled against the prison of arms the more they would not move.   
  
    “Shhh,” said a male voice belonging, I hoped, with the arms. Even with the shield I was a fool to drop my guard, I should have known there was someone near.  It was to late now, I was at this stranger's mercy; at least until I could get myself under control.  “It will be alright now,” continued the voice as we sat on the ground; me on his lap, his arms holding me to his chest.  The calm of his voice alone took the fight out of me.  “You just cry yourself out, I have you.”  As the stranger started to rub circles on my back, I couldn't help but sag against him.  My emotions were awash with contentment, safety and protection with me sitting in this stranger's lap.  I continued to sob as he held my head to his chest, whispering sweet soothing words into my hair in between a gentle purr emanating from his chest.   
  
    “I... I am sorry,” I said once I had calmed.  “I didn't think there were others around when I came out here.  I would not have come out here if there was.”  I disentangled myself from his lap and moved to sit a few feet away from him.  “I hope I did not interrupt anything for you?”   
  
    “There is nothing to forgive,” he gave me a reassuring smile. “Can you tell me what brought you to the woods for your mental breakdown?”   
  
    “I had no intentions to end my outburst in hysterics.” I couldn't help to snap at his gentle reprimand.  “If I said I was having a bad day and wanted to discuss something with someone that is IGNORING ME,” I shouted the end to the sky, “would you be satisfied?”   
  
    “There is no one here but you and I,” said my stranger.   
  
    “To you maybe, it is all in the eye of the beholder after all,” I shrugged my shoulders.     
  
    “Do you speak to imaginary friends often?” He chuckled at me.   
  
    “It depends on your definition of 'imaginary',” I quipped, standing to leave. “Just because the great and powerful Vampire cannot see something does not make it imaginary.”   
  
    “Wait!” He called moving to block my path out of the clearing.  “I think we need to talk.”   
  
    “I am not going to tell you what brought on my crying jag,” I said, flatly.    
  
    “As long as you are better and safe now I don't care what brought it on.”   
  
    “Well, I was safe before you came, thank you,” I glared at him. “As for better, I doubt that will ever happen.  At least the tears are done for now, the situation that brought it on, though, is still on-going.”   
  
    “What do you mean you were safe?” He crossed his arms still blocking my exit. “When I came onto the scene you were completely defenseless.  Anyone could have hurt you!”   
  
    “Again,” I said,  “just because you don't see or sense something does not make it not there,” I gave  a little sigh as I looked into his face. “Well,” I gave my head a little shake, “I can see that you are one of those 'Doubting Thomas’s'.  Faith is not going to be good enough for you.  You are going to need to see the nail wounds to believe.” I know I was sounding mean, but in my defense I HAD had a bad day and he was making it worse.   
  
    “What are you rambling about?”  He was obviously confused by my words and still had not moved out of my way. I realized I was going to have to show him something to help him understand.   
  
    “Make a concentrated thought to do me harm, it has to be real harm; then try to reach for me,” I ignored his question.   
  
    “Excuse me?”   
  
    “For you to see what I’m talking about you need to attempt to do me real harm,” I said clearly.  My physical shield could instinctively sense when someone wanted to hurt me for any reason and would act accordingly.  If there was no threat then the physical shield was not there.   
  
    “You're nuts, you know that,” he shook his head as he uncrossed his arms.   
  
    “That is yet to be proven,” I smiled up at him. “Although that does not change what I just said.”   
  
    “You want me to attack you?”   
  
    “No,” I laughed. “I want you to attempt to attack me, there is a difference.”   
  
    “You know I am a Vampire, surely you know there will be no attempt.  There are few that are faster then a Vampire and none that are more deadly then I,” said my stranger.   
  
    “You are starting to sound like Yoda; there is no try, do or do not,” I giggled which probably bruised my stranger’s ego. “Are you going to move or not?”   
  
    “If this is what you want,” he shook his head.  I really didn't want him to do anything but get out of my way so I could leave.   
  
    “If this will get you to let me leave then yes,” I replied.  He just shrugged then started to circle me as if I was his prey.  I made a show of closing my eyes when he was again in front of me so that he would know that I would not see when he was going to attack.  It didn't take long before I felt the tell-tale signs of my shield going up around me, then the feeling of something being bounced off said shield.  I opened my eyes just in time to see my stranger flying backwards toward the tree line.   
  
    “Fuck!” The stranger said as he landed good forty feet from me.  “How the Hell did you do that?” He came running at me again, but slowed within five feet of me and my shield.  He reached his hand toward me finding me solidly encased by my shield three feet around me.   
  
    “That my dear Vampire is my shield,” I replied to him as he walked around me trying to find a weak spot.  “And no, you are not going to find a weakness in it either.”   
  
    “Who the Hell are you?  You're obviously human because you have heart beat,” stated the Vampire as if it was a certainty.   
  
    “I may have been human at one time,” I said with a sigh as I walked back to the center of the meadow and sat down. “I am an Immortal Being that just happens to also be a Witch.”   
  
    “What do you mean by that,” asked the now irritated Vampire.   
  
    “Tell me Vampire, what do you know about the Supernatural World which you live? Do you know of any other Supernatural species?”   
  
    “How does that answer who you are,” he asked as he sat in front of me.   
  
    “Please, just answer my question.”   
  
    “Well besides Vampires,” I could not help the eye roll that he would state his species first, “there are Shape-shifters, Werewolves, Witches, and, of course there is the Fae.  Obviously there are other Immortal's seeing as you are sitting in front of me.”   
  
    “Naturally,” I nodded.  “Know of any others?” I kept my tone calm and collected.   
  
    “There of are things of legends,” he stated.   
  
    “You should know by now that there is no such thing as just legend,” I said with a smile.  “Have you met any beings from your list, well other then me?”   
  
    “I have met Shape-shifters, although they call themselves Werewolves.  The real Werewolves were almost hunted to extinction years ago.  I think I may have met a handful of Witches.  Actually,” he pause while his gaze seemed to go else where, “I think I may know a few Vampires that might have been magically talented before they were turned.” His gaze turned back to me. “I am pretty well known in the Vampire world and I have only a few Immortal's.” Well hello egotistical Vampire...   
  
    “As much as I want to hear your theories as to your friends and their magical ability I think it is time I continue on with explaining who I am.”   
  
    “Can't you just give me your name?”   
  
    “Where would the fun be in that?” I asked him innocently, returning to the topic at hand.  “Your list of the Supernatural is a good start, but there are still more in this world.  Let's use the Supernaturals from your list for now, but add to it.  Werewolves are not the only Supernatural to change with the full moon.  There are Weretigers, Werepanthers and Werelions to name a few.  The name Fae is more of a generic name for many sub-species that are under the rule of the Fairy King and Queen.  On a side note... if you ever meet with a Brownie, don't call them fairies.” I laughed as a memory of the first time I met a brownie flashed in my mind.  Thank God it wasn't me on which they released their magic on.  The fool would never be the same again.  I shook my head trying to remove the distracting memory so that I could stay on topic.  “Witches have their own sub-groups to a point, each having a leader that then answers to the Head Witches.  It is the same with Vampires, is it not?” I asked him locking his eyes with mine.  “Vampire's are roughly laws unto themselves, answering only to the Volturi.”   
  
    “What is the point of your lesson?”   
  
    “Who said there was a point?” I giggled as he growled lowly at me. “Fine, don't get huffy at me.  I am trying to give you some background, if you will, to help YOU figure out who I am since you want to know so badly.” I glared at him just as he glared at him.  “I have another question for you, my vampire friend.” I could not stop the smirk as he rolled his eyes at me.  “If each Supernatural race has a governing body and they are all-powerful to their people, who do the Leaders  of that body look to?  For example: you are in a coven and you look to the leader of the coven for advice or authority within the coven.  The leader of the coven then looks to the Volturi for the same thing.  To whom does the Volturi look to?”   
  
    “There is no one above the Volturi,” he answered quickly.   
  
    “Really?  Has it always been that way?”   
  
    “Well, it has been said that long ago there was one that was above all others.  She was the Queen of the Supernatural and all beings looked to her as the head of power.  It is said that she was a powerful Witch and an Immortal with Human qualities.  All respected her and her decisions.  Of course there were a few that would buck the system and try to fight her, but they never won.”  He pause to take an unneeded breath.  “The story goes that it was during one of these struggles that her Mate and Protector was killed.  She was so devastated she lost the will to live.  Just because she was an Immortal did not mean she did not need to eat or take care of herself, she was basically a human that could not easily die, so she starved herself.  It is said that one day she was in her room and the next day she had disappeared never to be seen again.”  I lowered my eyes from his, I always hated the end of the story.   
  
    “So she was just gone?  No announcement of her heir? Of who might take her place?” I asked, after a bit breaking the silence.  I was not going to say anything if he didn't already know.   
  
    “A Prophecy was found, after she was gone, that points to her heir.  It has been passed down by some who want to find the heir and protect them until they are ready to take their place.  There are others that want to find and kill the heir so they keep their power.”   
  
    “That isn't anything new,” I shrugged my shoulders. “Do you know the Prophecy?”   
  
    “Not sure why I am telling you all this,” my stranger muttered toward me.   
  
    “Indulge me a little while longer,” I said with a soft smile.  I always had that way with people. They felt comfortable opening up with to me.  Now if I could feel that way with others...   
  
    “Okay, so I only know part of the Prophecy,” he sighed laying back in the grass. “What I know is...    
  


_ The new Queen will be born not of my flesh, but of my Blood. _

_ She will be wise for her years, too smart for her own good. _

_ Trials and tribulations will surround her early life leaving their scars. _

_  
_

_ Her Powers will exceed mine. _

_ She will join the Supernatural, to bring them to what they once were. _

_ Those who have wronged them beware, your time has come. _

_  
_

_ Look for the one that can see the dead, _

_ speak to the unseen, help the lost, and love the unloved. _

_ Her compassion will lead many back to the path meant for them. _

  
It is vague, so vague that most  don't think this new Queen will ever exist,” he ended quietly.  “I'm not sure which camp I am in.”   
  
    “I agree with you that it is vague,” I shifted my weight slightly, talking about the prophecy always made me slightly uncomfortable. “But you are missing a section at the end, although I am not sure how it will help anyone find this mysterious person..   
  


_ The Queen's Mate will be a force unto himself. _

_ His past and Talent will make him virtually undefeatable. _

_ Her Mate will be the one  who runs to her, while others run away. _

_ He and his family will be the ones to heal the scars upon her soul. _

_ When their bond has been made and admitted by both there will be none stronger. _

_ When it is put together no one will pull it asunder. _

  
“How does that help find the missing Queen or for me to figure out who you are,”  asked my stranger.  
  
    “Well first, I never said I was going to tell you who I was; you just assumed I would.  I think though if you would use that Vampire brain and truly think, I am sure you will answer that question.” I stood from the grass and brushed the dirt from my clothes. “As for the last part of the prophecy, I told you I didn't think it would help in the search.  I just thought you would want to know the part that you were missing.”  
  
    “How do you know of the Prophecy?”  
  
    “Let's just say it has been passed down through my family and leave it at that,” I said walking toward the edge of the clearing.  
  
    “Wait!” My stranger cried reaching for my arm.  “I don't know why I would want to, but may I see you again?”  
  
    “If you wish,” I shrugged his arm off, “but after you answer your own questions.  Come find me then.  
  
    “Where will you be?”  
  
    “I am in the City working and visiting some family for the next few weeks.”  I would like to skip the family part for the most part.  
  
    “Where are you staying?”  
  
    “Ah, therein lays the fun... well at least for me.”  My Stranger must have sensed that I was not going give him any more information because he started to growl softly at me.  “You want to see me, you need to find me.”  
  
    “You're not going to help me in any way?” He snapped at me, not that that stopped me from grinning at him.  He could be mad at me all he wanted, he could not hurt me; even if he wanted to and he knew it after bouncing off my shield for the first time.  
  
    “Nope,” I said popping the p, the grin still on my face.  “If you are meant to see me again you will.  What will be, will be.”  With that, I teleported myself back to my car, and quickly sped away before he could follow.     

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare in mind that this is just a prologue. This story will be in both Bella and Jasper's Point of View which is why at first they jump around. I will make sure to make a note where each chapter fits in with the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
